


Fairy Tales and Flirting

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, dbhrarepairsweek, just a little conversation between them, markus is a flirt, north is here for it, short thing is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: There's some down time, and Markus wants to get to know North a little more.A little dialogue I wrote for them cause they're cute.For the DBH Rare Pairs WeekPrompt was Fairy Tales





	Fairy Tales and Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, but just a little thing I think would happen between them at Jericho.

“What are you reading?”

North tensed and closed the book immediately, hiding it from Markus’ view. “What do you care?”

Markus sat across from her, giving her space enough to be comfortable. “Just curious.”

She looked at him warily. “It’s a book about fairytales I found.” She brought the book back into her lap. “I wasn’t programmed with them, so I thought it would be nice to… experience them.”

Markus smiled, and she looked away.

“Probably no big deal to a caregiver.”

“It is a big deal, because it’s important to you.”

North felt her face heating up. “Don’t be a sap.”

Markus laughed, and North felt it in her regulator pump. Stupid handsome, charismatic Markus.

“Do you have a favorite?” Markus asked.

North frowned down at the book. “I really like Cinderella. She” –North smiled sadly– “isn’t considered unlovable because she was used.”

“And she gets a happily ever after,” Markus said, looking wistfully at his hands.

North smirked. “A prince charming sweeping her off of her feet isn’t too bad either.”

“Maybe I can sweep you off your feet,” Markus said with a wink.

North tried not to smile, she really did, but a laugh was bubbling up before she could stop it. Markus felt his chest tighten and his face heat up at the sound. “That was such a shitty line,” North said through her laughter.

Markus shrugged with a grin. “I’m a caretaker, not smooth operator.”

“You don’t say.” North smiled. “You’re not so bad.”

“What a shining compliment.”

North shrugged with a grin. “It’s the best you’re gonna get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
